Despair
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: A mission go's wrong as Tenten is seperated from the others. Will they be in time to safe her? Probably nejiten in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Despair.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Tenten knew she wasn't, but she still felt it, she still felt totally alone.

She glared at the enemy ninja's, as she clenched her bloody left shoulder. Sweat was slowly running down her face, but the passion in her eyes did not waver despite her tired beaten body. She felt no fear as she looked each of her enemies in the eyes. They where five of them, surrounding her in a perfect circle. She stood on sand, dirty brown sand, drenched with blood of others and some of her own. Each of her enemies looked fierce as they smirked at her in a disturbing way. Tenten tried not to think of the things they planned doing to her. She saw the madness in their eyes. She frowned as she narrowed her own eyes slightly.

She'd be damned before she let them do _anything_ to her.

Slowly she reached back and grabbed the handle of her sword once again. She trembled slightly, much to her annoyance, as she was once again reminded of her weakened form. Not only was she outnumbered, but she was weakened as well, and loosing blood making her weaker by the minute.

Where were Neji and Lee anyway? She felt so alone… Why weren't _at least_ **they** here? Why weren't her two best friends here? Where were the rest of her team, the others, and her two team mates? Why was she so_ alone_?

It didn't matter, she wouldn't give up. They wouldn't and neither would she. She was a Konoha ninja, a proud one, and she would not give up. Besides, if she fought hard enough, it was only death that awaited her. If she didn't, slow torture and utter humiliation awaited her.

"Come," she whispered, as a slight smile slowly fought it's way to her face.

She did not have to wait long.

.0.o.0.

"Where is she?" lee exclaimed desperate, his already big eyes widened in fear. Neji himself didn't feel as calm as he appeared to be, yet he refused to show any emotion. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru where silent, they didn't know the answer either.

"We had to move out, she knew that," Neji stated in monotone. Lee frowned at him, but it was Shikamaru who answered.

"That doesn't mean she has," he drawled calmly as Naruto's expression graved at hearing this. Sasuke snorted.

"Che, it was to be expected, she _is_ weak after all,"

No one had expected Neji's reaction to be so passionate. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar, lifting it so that Sasuke was forced to grab his hand in order to breathe. Sakura called his name worriedly, but the other ninja's stood silently, to surprised to do anything.

"She's not _weak_ Uchiha. She's **_my_ **team mate, and _we're_ going to _get_ her. If anybody is weak, it's you for even thinking that," Neji hissed lowly, and slowly released him.

"Don't waste your time arguing, we need to move quickly," Shikamaru said calmly. They nodded, and left in perfect formation. Sakura frowned as she followed her team. She knew Tenten, and she knew the girl wouldn't have stayed behind without any reason. She bit her lip worried as the team picked up speed. Seems like the others had the same thought…

.o.0.o.

Tenten coughed out blood as she was forced back by the impact of the blow. Just barely she managed to get her legs beneath her, landing much softer, leaving a trail to where her feet stood. Quickly, she turned around on instinct perfected by years, alarmed by a slight sound of clothes in air. She was just in time, as her sword clashed with another. She glared fiercely at one of her enemies, he just smiled back and licked his lips. Disgusted, Tenten wanted nothing else then to have him as far away as possible, but he seemed to have other plans. His wicked smile grew as he pushed his body forward, invading her personal space against her will.

With a angry yell she forced her muscles to move, standing from her crouching position and pushing him away with her sword, and attacking him as he lost his balance. She felt her sword slide through soft flesh easily. She completed her swing, looking in his eyes as she did so. He staggered a few steps back, still smiling that wicked smile, as if his left hand wasn't keeping his insides in. Tenten didn't waste any more time with him, as she turned around and faced her other three enemies. The bloody corpse of the first one she defeated behind them.

Tenten gritted her teeth as she tensed slightly. She knew that she was lucky, if those idiots had worked together, she would've been done for. As it was, each fought her on their own, sometimes even hitting the other to prevent them from grabbing their "prey".

It disgusted Tenten.

Not only that, but each of their eyes had madness in them. They all seemed to think she was _theirs _a personal plaything to play with. They seemed to _love_ her pain, by the looks of it, it even _**turned** _them_ **on**. _Tenten shivered, although she tried not to.

She was still a woman, a young woman, and she couldn't help but we aware that those sick bastards where _male. _And seemingly without normal minds.

Quickly she spun round and threw a kunai through a enemies head, it was the same one she had ripped his stomach open, but at least he was harmless now. Frowning slightly she turned to her enemies, but where there once stood three, now stood two. On instinct, Tenten jumped, looking beneath her, she saw a very disappointed enemy. He had his arms stretched out to where she had stood…

Again shivering slightly, Tenten reached back and hurled her weapons at all three of them, making sure she would land safely.

She hoped the others would be back soon…

.0.o.0.

Neji was silent as he focussed all his attention to getting back, to getting back to _her. _Tenten, his team mate, his friend. Tenten who was there when he needed her, Tenten who trained with him, Tenten who joked with him, Tenten who supported him. Tenten who had practically made Lee her little brother, she even called him that several times. Why hadn't she called him that?

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly before he refocused. He knew the answer, although she hadn't spoken it yet, he knew she felt the same about him as he about her. It was because of that emotion that they could never see each other as family. He _had_ to get to her, he had to get her back. For he knew….he knew…

Something was _wrong._

Something was terribly wrong and waiting to blow up in his face. He knew with every fibre in his being that he got to hurry, he got to get to her fast. She needed him at her side…

With a grunt he pushed himself forward, Lee right along side of him. The others made no comment as they tried to keep up with them. Although they too trained in speed, although they to cared deeply for Tenten, none of them were as driven as he and Lee. None were as filled with desperation to get to her as they were. They had spend years together. They were a balanced team. The loneliness he felt, Tenten filled. If Lee didn't think, she did. When Lee had his doubts, she was there for him. She was always there. That's why he was as distressed as he was now. Because right now…

She wasn't.

And something had gone **wrong.**

.0.o.0.

Tenten's eyes widened in fear before she came to her senses and moved out of the way. Just in time as the powerful attack left a crater on where she once stood. Panting she landed at a distance, but she didn't have time to catch her breath. On instinct she moved, yet she was to late searing pain went through her. The pain was on her back, but it seemed to consume her whole being. She couldn't regain control as the pain made her dizzy and unable to think. Everything happened so fast…

She landed harshly her cheek being scraped open because of the ground as she shoved over the field. She tried to steady her breathing, as it came in short gasps, her ribs might have bruised in her fall. Quickly, cause one didn't have time in a battle field, she planted her hands besides her an pushed. She saw a flash of steel as she got away just in time. Back on her feet she stared at the muscled man, who despite his weight, managed to move fast and swiftly. She shook her head slightly as her sight wavered. She needed to know her opponents…

The three guys she had been fighting (not counting the two she had killed) where restrained in chains, she vaguely wondered what kind of village they were from, as others had come and replaced them. The two bodies of the one she had killed were ignored as five other maniacs eyed her hungrily.

They were fresh, unhurt, fast, and eager to have her.

Tenten knew she was doomed. As she stood and shakenly took two more kunai's from her pouch, since her sword lied to far away since she had been disarmed by one of her enemies, she gave up all hope.

The others wouldn't come.

And she hated herself for thinking that…

o.0.o.

Neji gasped as he tumbled down from the trees until he caught himself and managed to land on a lower branch.

"Neji!" Lee called out, surprised and even worried.

If Tenten would be among them, she would've been the one who called him…

"Neji," Sasuke stated stoically, questioning him without really doing so, as he landed besides him, Sakura soon followed him.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked worried, voicing the thought of each one present. Shikamaru had halted a few branched up, where they had been moving in the first place. Naruto was there also, he had stopped somewhere between Shikamaru and Lee.

Neji breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes shortly, he was sweating and it had nothing to do with exhaustion.

"No, _she_ is," he stated monotonously as he opened his eyes and stood. Without warning, he was off again, the others following him confused. Neji frowned as he ignored his burning muscles.

_We're coming Tenten._

He just hoped she believed so as well.

.0.o.0.

Suddenly Tenten felt newfound strength flow to her, as she planted her hands on the ground to tackle the guy who had been assaulting her. She was still tired, but even more determined to fight then before. She couldn't give up hope, the others _would_ come. They had to. Besides, her team mates were with them, surely they at least would come?

She could _feel _Neji calling out to her, hurrying to her, wanting to protect her. Yes they would come, it was the matter if they would come on time or not. For time was running out, as her muscles screamed and her body trembled. Tenten dived and managed to get her trusty sword back. She raised it so it was in front of her, as she glared at her enemies. She knew she needed time. She also knew that, that time…

She needed to _make_ that time.

Tenten braced herself, as two charged at her. These guys were smarter, faster, yet just as insane as the others had been. With a battle cry, she swung and hit, her sword burying in human flesh as her eyes raised to see the other. She yanked her sword out of the shoulder of one enemy to deflect an attack of the other, clashing with his sword as he came from the sky.

She saw it coming.

But could do nothing to prevent it.

The kunai's thrown by the four others buried themselves in her right arm, right leg, and between her ribs. She looked in the eyes of the one who's sword her own clashed with. He smiled at her, and all she could do was stare at him in shock.

.o.0.o.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled, as he fastened his pace. The others looked shock, as they too forced they're tired muscles to move faster.

"Neji, we need to slow slightly, or else we won't be able to continue from exhaustion before we even get there!" Shikamaru warned, yet Neji ignored him. Neji gritted his teeth as he pushed himself harder.

"Neji!" Sakura called out again, feeling her body almost giving in. Yes she wanted to reach Tenten and help her, but in order to do so, she needed to slow slightly.

"Then slow without me!" Neji snapped, and Lee's and Sakura's eyes widened while the others frowned. His voice had been harsh, raw and desperate, far from the usual monotone.

"Neji?" questioned Lee, having a slight idea what this was all about. Neji glanced at him, before looking back before him, his expression grim and byukagan activated.

"Yes Lee, it's like last time," Neji replied shortly, and Lee's eyes widened.

"You guys catch up later, Neji will go on, he'll manage until we reach them" Lee called back, his expression almost sad.

"Lee?" Sakura asked, as confused as the others were. Lee smiled apologetic.

"Once on a mission, Neji got separated from us. It was dark and we were unable to find him," Lee explained, as he watched Neji push himself further.

"Suddenly Tenten got a concerned look, and when I questioned her…her eyes looked pained. She said Neji was in danger and took off. I followed her, and she lead me _straight _to Neji. We came just in time, and managed to defeat the enemy."

He looked at the others briefly before turning back in front of him, watching Neji go.

"I don't know how it's possible…" he said, and suddenly smiled, "but if someone will be able to find and help her, it's Neji,"

Naruto looked at Lee, before grinning.

"Everything will be just fine then," Naruto exclaimed, as bright as always.

"Baka," Sasuke snapped, earning everybody's attention, "Didn't you _see_ his _expression?_"

"Hai," Sakura agreed, as her expression turned dark, "Something is terribly wrong,"

.0.o.0.

Tenten cried out as she was thrown backward by a sudden attack. She hit a tree roughly and it snapped under the impact. She managed to roll aside before it collapsed on her, breathing heavily. Tenten tried to open her eyes, yet the exhaustion made it hard. She blinked slowly, trying to get the blood, sweat, and tears of pain out of her eyes. One of her four enemies, for she managed to kill one, grabbed her leg. She grunted and kicked towards it, but only earned a chuckle.

"Time to have fun, young ninja," the man told her, his voice husky. Tenten shivered and tried to get away, but he easily dragged her in the open.

.0.o.0.

_You think I should continue this? I did enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it as well. If you'd be so nice to review, I'll love you forever ._

_Until next time, (and I'm starting with a new chapter of Hearts in love and denial, but that is going to take a while, sorry)_

_Gasha Aisu._


	2. struggling

Despair chapter two: Struggling.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_A/N:_ _**Warning:** desperation, blood, sexual assault, insane characters and cussing ahead. Oh, and of course; violence._

Tenten coughed out blood and she tried to get her eyes open. Blood was flowing too fast, making her dizzy, weak and unable to see anything because of her head wound. She was surprised to feel nothing, as none of her enemies touched her.

Yet.

Finally she managed to roll on her back and blink hard enough to get the blood and sweat out of her eyes.

She never felt more lonely in her life.

A kick from the side made her roll over again, and she noticed she was surrounded by her four grinning enemies. There was a look in their eyes she didn't recognise, but it scared her anyway. She knew she was doomed by that look.

Tenten was known for her down to earth attitude, always calm in any situation. But she was fighting for control as panic threatened to overtake her. Instinct was raging as she struggled to get a hold of herself. She was like a wounded animal, wanting to lash out in desperation, but she managed to get a hold of herself. Tenten needed to be in control, she needed to find an opening, she needed to reason calmly.

But she couldn't reason calmly! She was surrounded, alone and wounded! What was stopping her from panicking?

Tenten winced and weakly coughed out blood as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She didn't know what they were waiting for, but she needed to escape. But she only knew one weak, last attempt…Tenten's eyes widened in shock, and when one turned to see what she was looking at she braced herself with her hands and kicked him in the face. The remaining four laughed as she jumped and managed to get a good distance between them.

What was happening? Why were they just staring at her?

o.0.

Neji pushed himself forward, blindly going, not really knowing were he was heading. All he knew was that he needed to reach Tenten, and he needed to reach her fast.

A branch hit him in the face, leaving a cut on his cheek, but Neji hardly noticed.

His muscles were burning, his eyes throbbing because of the byakugan, but he didn't dare to stop or deactivate his byakugan in fear of missing her. What if he was to late?

Neji frowned and forced himself just a little bit faster. He didn't need to know.

He just had to make sure he wouldn't.

o.o.

Tenten cried out in a mixture of fear and pain when she was brutally smashed against a tree. Her surroundings seemed to circle around her, making it impossible for her to catch herself. She fell on the ground in a ungraceful heap, much to the amusement of the beasts before her. Because that was what those men were in Tenten's eyes, beast. She only managed to open one eye, and her jaw was tightly clenched shut. She would not let them get the satisfaction of getting something out of her. She would not betray Konoha.

Tenten would not beg for her life.

With her one eye she glared up at the massive man before her. He was very tall, and very muscular, and his greasy beard ruined his otherwise handsome face. His beady eyes glistered in malice when he looked down on her.

It was only typical that _he_ was the leader of these beast.

It was why they had been waiting. They hadn't touched her, because that right was only preserved for the leader, at least, for now. She didn't know what was gong to happen to her. She didn't know what their plans were. She only knew that she had to find a way to survive.

Tenten spit out blood, and wiped her face. Everything felt bruised and beaten, and her other arm was now completely useless. The side which she had been hit so badly was now slowly becoming numb. She could hardly move, let alone fight back.

But still…

She had to. She needed to find a way to. She was a Konoha ninja, and she should be able to handle this. Yet fear seemed almost impossible to control as he slowly approached her, smirking and wriggling his fingers…

Quickly Tenten closed her eyes and paid attention to her breathing. It was one thing to feel fear, another to show it. And she wouldn't. She wouldn't show-

She never felt the air shift, she never heard the leaves rustle like she would've had she not been so wounded. Now she never felt it coming, she only felt the pain of his vicious backslap. With a sharp intake of breath, she went flying once again. She landed harsh and painfully in the middle of the field. The men snickered around her, making it even worse. She could do nothing, absolutely nothing.

"I'm disappointed," the leader mocked, "I thought that this one was supposed to be a fiery one," The men shifted uneasily, glancing between each other and her.

Tenten just stared at him, hatefully as she struggled to breathe.

"We're sorry, great Everett, we'll take her with us. And make sure she will be just as amusing for you as she had been for us," one of his men said, bowing lowly.

He was brutally kicked in the face and spit at.

"You better!" the leader yelled, "**I** am the leader! **I **should have the most fun!"

The men whimpered and agreed. But the leader hardly took notice, as his harsh glare never left his face. Finally he relaxed and turned his attention back to Tenten.

"Very well, I want this one taken with us," He said softly, "The fact that she refused to beg, even refuses to say _anything_ amuses me. The fact that she can take so much pain intrigues me,"

Slowly he walked over and bend through his knees, so that he could study her better. Tenten glared at him. Then he smirked, and somehow that smirk got to her. How dared he! How dared he to pretend he was so much better then her when in fact he was nothing more then a lot of muscles and very little brain! A anger unlike any other she ever felt took hold of her, and gave her strength. She shot up and buried her teeth in his nose. Everett opened his mouth to say something, but only a pained cry escaped him when she attacked him.

Blood gushed into her mouth, but his pained cry was worth it. He cursed and tried to shake her off, but Tenten was desperate. Tenten winced by every blow, but her hold never loosened, panic giving her the strength to hold on. The leader stood, also in panic, and tried to shake her off. Tenten could feel his skin giving in, ripping open and the gushing of more blood in her mouth. More hits came, but she refused to let go. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, and all she could think of was to hold on.

Hold on.

And buy time.

Surely the others would come? Perhaps if she just could hold in long enough…

But her hope, no matter how small, was quickly extinguished as her hold loosened, and a nasty blow forced her to let go. Tenten's eyes were half lidded, as she once again flew through the sky. This was it. She had given it her all and it had not been enough. It was over. He would take her and there was nothing she could do. He would take her again, and again, and then he would bring her with him to some dark place he called home. It was over. She would be bitter or perhaps empty. Perhaps she would one day kill herself. She didn't know. All she knew was that pain and anguish awaited her.

And she would never see her friends again.

A lone tear escaped her before her breath was knocked out of her. She left a trail from where she hit the ground until finally she stopped. She struggled to breath, not really knowing why for it was better if she died. She wanted to close her eyes and rest.

"_Neji_," the name escaped her like prayer, and almost unwillingly she smiled softly. But her expression saddened when she felt a hand grab her ankle. In her mind, his image stood strong as she was slowly dragged back to the centre. Her eyes slowly looked down see what she didn't want to.

He was glaring, his face was bloody, but still his eyes held the same she had seen before. Lust, insanity and malice. Her desperate attempt had only made him want her more. She shivered and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what awaited her.

_Neji's anguished eyes as he told her of his fate. His eyes blazing after the fight with Naruto. He understood. He understood that you could fight against your destiny._

Her eyes snapped open, and filled with anger. Her body might be broken, but she was not. He would take her now, but she would still fight him every time he would try. She would take every chance she got to escape, and she would. As he smirked down on her, she vowed to herself.

One day, she would_ **kill**_ him.

Tenten's usually cheery face constricted in a sneer as her eyes met his. He chuckled and sunk down between her legs.

"You can sneer all you want, _bitch_" he mocked, "But you deserve it for attacking my beautiful face like this,"

She spit in his face as reply. With a smirk, he wiped his face clean before he bowed down over her. He lowered himself until his own face was hanging directly above hers.

"Let me tell you a little secret," he whispered and lowered himself so he could whisper in her ear, "Your not the first, and definitely not the last. And guess what? I'll even add you to my _collection_,"

Tenten's eyes widened and her breathing quickened as panic once again took hold. A strangled noise escaped her when his hairy mouth captured hers. Tenten firmly held her lips together but he forced them open. Finally she allowed him, and relaxed slightly…

Before she bit him, hard.

He shot up and cursed at her, covering his mouth with one hand while his other slapped her face. Tenten only glared at him, even though she only could with one eye. The men around them shifted uneasily, but the leader held them back. Everett gazed down on her, slowly wiping his mouth. It was only now that she realised that she had bit both his tongue as his lip. Served him right…the bastard.

"You refuse to be helpless, you refuse to give in," Everett said as one hand slowly caressed her face even though she turned away from his touch, "You're intriguing, you know that? Why don't you talk, girl? What is your name…tell me your name,"

Tenten just sneered at him.

"Your not in the position to refuse me anything, girl," Everett said softly. His men stood silent, all either curious or too afraid to make a sound.

Tenten looked away from him, stubbornly saying nothing. Everett face darkened and his frown deepened.

"I'm not going to ask again," he said, anger shaking his voice.

Tenten was still silent.

"Damnit girl!" Everett suddenly yelled, lashing out and striking her face, "Answer me!"

He screamed in anger as Tenten still remained silent. His fist pounding on her face as anger snapped his control.

"Lord!" one of his underlings yelled, and Everett turned him with blazing eyes.

"What!" he spat, his voice raw.

"S-sir, she won't b-be so b-beautiful if you continue this s-sir," His underling stuttered. Everett paused and then nodded slowly.

"Yes," Everett said slowly, gazing down on Tenten, "Yes, that would be a waste wouldn't it?"

A waste. Was he flattering her? Tenten frowned at him. Everett looked down on her and presented her a would be charming smile had he not have a beard and blood still dripping from his face. Tenten turned her head away and weakly coughed out blood. She wished it would just be over. She didn't want to care anymore. She didn't want to hurt anymore. It was strange, but her throbbing face was the only thing she could feel, the rest was strangely numb. She didn't feel the breeze she knew there was through the sway of grass. She didn't feel the pressure of her weight on the ground. She didn't feel the pain of her wounds other then the ones on her face. But she did feel blood flowing.

"You have blood flowing from your face," Everett stated, as if she didn't know, suddenly being almost childish, at least his voice, "Can I lick it off?"

Tenten refused to look at him, just staring ahead of her. She was staring across the trees, as if she was hoping someone was going to save her. But who would safe her now? She had been so foolish as to stray behind. The others would never reach her in time, if they were trying to reach her that is.

Her desperation and her lack of hope in her friends disgusted her. She was never one to distrust her friends. But then again, she hated to hesitate as well, and what had brought her in this position? If she hadn't hesitated whether or not they were really finished, she wouldn't have strayed behind, and she wouldn't have been caught.

"Can I?" Everett asked her, but he didn't really seem to wait for an answer.

Tenten slowly turned her hateful eyes back to him, making him pause before he smiled and lowered.

"S-sir? S-shouldn't you want to do this…" an underling asked and coughed nervously before continuing, "i-i-in private?"

Everett shot up and glared at him. His hands balled into fist.

"What!" Everett roared, his voice raw with anger, "You think you're so much brighter then **me? **You think you know more of humiliation then **me**! **Do you!**"

The man shook his head so fast it must've given him a head ache. But it didn't matter, Everett was not amused.

"Bind him! Bind him, I tell you! I'll punish him when we're back!" Everett ordered, and the man was taken away, kicking and screaming, by his comrades. The underling was bind with his hands behind his back, and higher up so that he had to stand on his toes to prevent his bones from breaking.

Tenten turned her head to gaze at the man silently, almost impassively. So that was what he did to his_ comrades_. With half lidded eyes, she watched for a moment. Tenten didn't know why, but brutal and horrid things always fascinated her, even though it disgusted her even more. She wanted to know about it, and then fix it. That was what had driven her to befriend Lee and Neji in the first place. She had wanted to give them some warmth they seemed to be missing. She never knew if she succeeded, if she had indeed given them what they missed. And now she would never know…

"Does it please you to see others suffering?" Everett suddenly asked, obviously noticing were her attention was.

No, no it did not please her. No, she did not like to see others suffer, even though she was used to it. But he didn't need to know. He could think whatever he wanted, the mad man, it didn't matter anyway. Tenten just stared at his underling, never acknowledging Everett who was still between her legs. She did not like were he was, she didn't like to be so close to him, but he wouldn't know. She won't tell him.

"Why won't you answer me?" Everett asked, mild annoyance tainting his voice, "If you won't talk to me, I won't know what you like. And if I don't know what you like, then I can't please you. I want to please you, I like to please my…_toys_,"

Toys? Was that what woman were to him? Was his "collection" also handled like this? No…how did this mad man get so much power?

Tenten didn't want to see his underling suffer anymore. Now even the muscles in her neck protested as she slowly turned her head to stare at the trees again. She could feel Everett's breathing on her face when he leaned over once again, and it disgusted her, but she could do nothing. She could do nothing…she was useless. Helpless. She was helpless. Despite the training she'd been through, the experience she had, she was completely surrendered to the mercy of this man, this beast. She didn't even have someone to fall back on.

Tenten wanted to cry.

But she wouldn't, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. While her eyes were slightly misty, it wasn't that obvious. One of Everett's huge hand slid under her head and neck, bringing her up.

She was completely helpless.

Tenten stared at him, her brown eyes widened in horror as he came even closer. The horror stayed in her eyes, but the rest of her face constricted in disgust. Everett grinned at her and brought her even closer. He slowly opened his mouth. Tenten tensed but couldn't do anything. Ever so slowly his tongue darted out and licked her cheek. Tenten winced as if it burned and closed her eyes, as if she could block her vision and him out. She could do nothing.

Everett became more bold, and his other hand sneaked around her back and flattened her against him. Tenten's arms fell back useless, and only Everett's other hand prevented her head from falling backwards. Everett shifted a little, settling against her. Even though they both had, thankfully, their clothes on, Tenten could feel his excitement.

She never felt this filthy in her entire life.

A sound of protest escaped her when Everett bowed his head to slowly lick the blood of her neck.

"Tasty," he whispered in her ear. _Disgusting_ was all she could think.

"L-lord!" stammered one of his underlings and Everett turned to him with a glare.

"I told you to **shut up!**" he yelled, and his eyes widened. The underling quickly nodded. Everett turned back to her, and pushed her against him.

"Where were we?" he said softly. Tenten sneered and spit in his face. Everett only smiled and licked his lips. Slowly he bend down again. Tenten tried to turn away, but could only close her eyes. So helpless.

"Release her," a voice hissed. Tenten's eyes shot open. Everett was already coolly looking at him. Him…he came. She wasn't alone anymore. Tenten looked at him, and his milky white eyes turned to look at her.

"_Neji_," Tenten whispered, and the corner of her mouth lifted. She saw Neji's eyes flash as he took in the gesture. Everett noticed as well and sneered.

Ungracefully he released Tenten, letting her drop to the ground without a thought of her injuries, and stood. For a moment, the two men gazed at each other coolly. Tenten had landed harshly, but her position did allow her to see what was happening. Neji's eyes were blazing, she noticed. The corners of her mouth lifted again. He would safe her, she had no doubt that he would. Finally Neji turned his eyes away from Everett to look at her. His eyes seemed pained for what Everett had done to her.

"How come she knows you're name?" Everett demanded harshly. Neji just gazed at her, taking no notice of Everett. Tenten could see him taking in every wound visible. Then slowly his eyes found hers again, and she could see the rage in them. But she didn't want him to get hurt, did he get that? Did he know what he was up against?

"_Neji_," she tried, but she could say nothing else. Her throat was dry, and her body was tired, _she_ was tired.

"Why does she talk to you?" Everett tried again, his voice shaking with rage, "Why does she talk to you and not to me!"

Neji one again ignored Everett, his eyes never releasing hers. Tenten tried to plead with him, she tried to warn him without words. She knew that he understood.

"Tenten," Neji finally spoke, his voice strong and strangely comforting, "Just hang on a little longer, I'll get you out."

Neji was a man of few words, but Tenten could hear the promise to protect her. His eyes held her for a moment, making sure she understood, before they turned to Everett.

"Because you're disgusting," Neji finally answered arrogantly as she knew him, and dropped into fighting stance.

"You little…" Everett seethed. His men suddenly took a few steps forward. All of them had the same insane grin as the ones Tenten had fought. Neji was outnumbered by far, and he had insulted their leader. The men took out their weapons, their grins widening. Tenten knew he didn't stand a chance. No matter what promise, no matter how strong he seemed to be, he could never…

"Tenten," Neji snapped. Her eyes which had been wide with despair now focussed on him. He was calm, but she could see that he needed her to believe in him. With much more effort than it should take, she managed to smile weakly at him.

"I believe in you, Neji," she managed to whisper, for even her voice was failing her.

"Get him!" Everett yelled, enraged at the gesture, "Get the slimy bastard, and make sure you have lots of **fun** before you kill him!"

The men grinned and started running towards Neji. Neji stood still for a moment, before slowly moving into position. He waited until they almost reached him before he started his deadly dance. He attacked the first one to reach him before spinning to attack another, not even glancing at the one who dropped to his knees. He counted while he attacked his enemies, hitting all the places that would make them unable to fight. When he was finished, one third was lying on the ground and Neji was panting.

"O very impressive," Everett sneered, "But obviously not enough!"

They attacked again, but Neji's defences were great. But still…Tenten knew this couldn't go on forever, and she wondered what he would do now. The thought that he should leave her behind crossed her mind, but even if she still would've had the strength to talk she wouldn't have said that. Neji wasn't one to leave his comrade behind, especially not his friend. They attacked again, and again, and again. She could see that Neji was getting tired, and she wished she had still some strength left in her body. Her vision started to blur, but she willed herself to stay awake. Whatever would happen to her, she wanted to see. And even more importantly…she wanted to see what would happen to him.

_Neji…_

He took some harsh hits, as the number of enemies threatened to overwhelm him as it had overwhelmed her before they split up and only let the most ruthless and insane attack her. She knew they would do the same to him, after all, Everett had told them to have _fun_.

Neji coughed out blood as he slammed against a tree, much like she had done earlier. She wanted to scream, she wanted the make them stop, but she could only watch as he was lifted by his neck. Neji glared at his enemy, and before the enemy could do anything, he had already attacked. The man released Neji and fell dead at his feet. Neji paused for a moment to take out his kunai before he sped forward, attacking them straight on. They seemed to find it amusing and even let him come in the middle of them before crowding around him. Suddenly she saw a flash of blue and a whole circle of enemies fell back. Neji had used his absolute defence. She saw him jump and suddenly there was smoke everywhere. The enemies coughed and cried that they couldn't see anything. Then suddenly he was at her side. Neji gently picked her up before he turned and sped of into the woods.

He did it. He saved her.

Tenten could only allow him to hold her like some rag doll, but he put her head on his shoulder so she could see them chasing them. Her breathing quickened and Neji tightened his arms in response but never looked back. Somehow she knew they would never catch her, and that alone made her relax. She wanted to look him in the eyes but couldn't fight it any longer.

Tenten closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

0.o.0.

Neji felt go limp in his arms and he glanced down alarmed. Only when he saw that she was breathing did he look up and jumped so that he was on the branches instead of the ground. Trees sped past him as he hurried along. No matter how quiet they tried to be, Neji could still hear their enemies following because of their number. So the smoke bomb hadn't worked as long as he hoped. He needed an new distraction in order to really escape, but his options were limited. If only Tenten would be able to move…

He glanced down. No, there was no chance of her waking up anytime soon. No one would've with those injuries, as it was it was a small miracle that she managed to stay conscious for as long as she did.

Neji's hold tightened when he remembered the way the bastard had held her. Her disgusted expression, and hinted fear in her eyes. Never, never again would he let anyone hurt her like that…that…_man_ had done.

A kunai flew past him, and Neji doubled his speed panting as he did so. His absolute defence had taken a lot out of him. His muscles burned and sweat was soaking his clothes. The mission had taken more out of him then he had admitted before, and now combined with the fighting he did earlier he was getting really tired. His only hope, as it was now, were the others. His frown deepened and he willed himself to go just a little bit faster.

"Hold on Tenten," he promised her unconscious form, "You're almost safe"

He wasn't sure why he said so, since she was unconscious, but the promise kept him going and that was all what mattered for now.

**_To be continued._**

_Well haven'tI been a nice author? I updated both the kunai and nowdespair! And...I'll be working on Hilad --'  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and perhaps you can tell me what you think?_

_Untill next time,_

_Gasha Aisu_


End file.
